The day it rained forever
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: This is a tale of an unlikely friendship, one of which has stood strong through trials and tribulations, over the twenty one years they’ve been alive…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

_**A/N : Right, so some of you might be wondering why I've posted a new story, when I haven't finished 'Rescue me', well for those of you who care, I've totally lost my way with that story for the moment, it just seems to have taken a whole different path to what I wanted, so until I get my muse back for that story, I'm here with this one. Hope you all enjoy!**_

Chapter 1 - Prologue

To her, he was her geeky friend, that always made her laugh when she needed to most. He was the boy next door type, except in this case, he lived across the street. He was her true confidant, always ready with an open ear, as well as arms.

To him, she was his beautiful princess who allowed him to be the hero, he knew he otherwise would never be. He relied on her, just as much as she did him. They faced their problems the only way they knew how – together.

This is a tale of an unlikely friendship, one of which has stood strong through trials and tribulations, over the twenty one years they've been alive…

The early spring breeze, swept her hair into an oblivion. Strands of the rich auburn mane, clung to the moisture on her cheeks. She didn't bother trying to brush them away, knowing they'd only reappear seconds later, like they had done the first, second an third time she'd attempted it. Anyway maybe her hair would disguise the fact she was inconsolable.

She glanced around herself. Her friends all stood, heads bowed low, most trying their hardest to remain strong, few succeeding. She felt a large calloused hand grip her own. She squeezed back, hoping to reassure him she was ok, even though it was quite plain to see, she clearly wasn't.

After the service, she managed to sneak away, undetected by her friends that had almost placed her under twenty four hour surveillance. Though, she knew, she'd have limited time before they found her. It was inevitable really. She didn't rush however. She took her time, feeling every gut wrenching pain that came with every step she took, almost as if her own body were willing her not to continue her journey. The path felt almost foreign to her, even though she'd been along here probably a million times before. It would never look or feel the same way again.

She hadn't been here since, well you know. They'd spent many a happy summer here, climbing as high into the trees as anyone would dare, before jumping, splashing into the slow moving waters below. She hadn't always been confident. She remembered with perfect clarity, a time when he'd had to hold her hand, for her to go through with the jump. She'd gripped his hand tightly, screaming the full fifteen foot drop into the water. He'd laughed at the proud look on her face when they'd resurfaced, almost saying, "See, you didn't need me, you could have done it on your own".

He'd always given her confidence, sometimes he wouldn't even have to be with her, just the thought of him, could make her smile, and become defiant that she could do, whatever it was, she was seconds previous so unsure of. It seemed there wasn't a thing, she couldn't do, if he was with her, whether it be in body, mind or soul.

"Thought I'd find you here"!

"That predictable, huh"? She replied, not bothering to turn around and see who it was. She knew who it was, just like she'd known when she set out, that it would be he, who found her.

"Pretty much". He replied, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets.

"Remember jumping from that branch"? She nodded her head toward a tree branch that hung out over the water.

"Yeah". He sidled up beside her. "Yeah I do".

"Doesn't seem as high now does it"?

He stood silently next to her, knowing, that anything he said, wouldn't ease either of their pain.

"I've never felt this lost before". She almost whispered, a single tear, sliding down her cheek.

"I know". He replied, pulling her closer, feeling her tears, soak through his shirt.

"Whose gonna be my hero now"? She barely managed to say through her tears.

"He's always gonna be your hero, always". He felt tears of his own, prick his eyes, as he tried to reassure her. "But me and you, we gotta stick together now, yeah"!

He felt her head nod against his chest. They'd need each other now, more than they ever thought they would.

Right, yes I know short, but it had to be, to fit. So let me know what you think PLEASE! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

**Joshysgirl **: Excited? Were you on a sugar rush lol, or are you ALWAYS excited lol. Anyway, I'm hoping I've given you just enough information, again, but not given you too much lol. Anyways thanks for the review and support, much appreciated. Cheers mi dears!

**xcdiva1784** : You only think? Hmm, hope this chapter confirms it for you lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

**Emily** : It's great to read from you too lol. Rescue me was actually Charlie/Connie, but again, I understand, it ain't Guy lol. Maybe your hazardous guess was right, then again maybe it was wrong! Suppose you'll have to wait to find out lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review! Cheers mi dears!

**Hockey-girl90** : Hope this chapter confirms for you, that this is certainly not a one-shot lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review, much appreciated. Cheers mi dears!

Chapter 2

"We can't have a girl on the team, we'd look like a group of wussies". The dirty blonde haired nine year old complained.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact, that she's a better skater than you does it"? His best friend asked, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"She cannot skate better than me"!

"Yeah, whatever Guy, she was skating rings around most of us man, wasn't she Jesse"? The younger brother questioned his elder.

"She's definitely better than most, and hey, she can handle herself". Jesse agreed.

"Whatever, I'll try not to smile too much, when I say I told you so". Guy told them.

The three had been best friends for as long as any of them could remember. Guy and his parents, had moved into the building when Guy was three years old. Both his parents worked full time, and before long, Guy found himself in the care of Giselle, Jesse and Terry's mom.

"So, see you both tomorrow"! Guy bid his two friends goodbye, as they came to the Halls front door.

"Yeah man, see ya"! Terry wandered in.

"Don't forget, we got our first practice in the morning". Jesse reminded him. "See ya later man". He added, leaving Guy to climb the following two flights to his own home.

Guy walked into the apartment, the warmth hitting him straight away. He could smell his mothers cooking, as he slipped his coat from his shoulders.

"Guy, that you baby"? His mom called.

"Yeah mom", he replied, wandering down the hall to the kitchen, to where his mother was cooking dinner, and doing some college work.

"Hey honey, you had fun"? His mom asked, kissing his temple affectionately.

"Yeah". Guy answered.

"Doesn't sound like it. What's wrong"?

"Nothings wrong". He replied.

"Oh please, I could trip over that lip of yours. So why not tell me, what's wrong, maybe I could help".

"Well, Charlie and Averman have invited Connie to join the team. But I don't think she should, because she's bound to get hurt, and well the other teams are gonna be laughing at us anyway, because we haven't got proper uniforms and stuff. But when they see we've got a girl on the team, they'll laugh even more". Guy explained.

"Do you know what I think? I think you ought to give Connie a chance. Give her a little time, it's probably just as hard for her to play with you guys, as it is for you to play with her. Besides she might surprise you". His mom told him softly. "And as for the other teams, let 'em laugh, because as long as you've played your best, then you haven't got anything to be ashamed of". She rubbed her sons cheek affectionately.

"Thanks mom". He reached over and hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome". She hugged him equally as tight in return. "Now go wash up for dinner".

She watched him dash down the corridor to the bathroom, smiling to herself. She knew one day, he wouldn't be complaining about being in close vicinity of the opposite sex, and his problems weren't going to be solved quite so easily.

"So, what time you expecting your dad home"? The tall brunette asked her friend, as they trudged through the snow, home.

"Probably not while after dinner, which is my turn to cook, so you wanna stay"? He replied.

"You sure"? She asked.

"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't. Besides your practically a permanent fixture in the place". He replied, flashing her a cheeky grin.

"I'd love to then? She answered, as they picked their pace up slightly.

When they reached their destination, it was clear to both, she wouldn't need permission from her parents, as, as per usual, there was no-one home. They never were, and even if they were, they wouldn't care, they never did. Maybe that was why they'd always been close. Both lacked time with their parents, albeit for different reasons.

"Hey Shorty, hope you're not gonna be too long with dinner, you got two hungry customers… Oh hey Con". A tall lean figure appeared in the living room doorway.

"Hey Howie". Connie greeted him.

"I told Connie she could stay for dinner, that's ok, right"?

"Yeah sure. So long as it's soon, we're starving in here". Howie smiled, as he watched the two friends make a beeline for the kitchen.

Within the hour, dinner was served. Nothing special, just something simple. After eating, all four of them, washed, dried and put away the dishes, as well as storing the left over's in the refrigerator, before retiring to the living room, where they caught the Jerry Springer marathon.

"Why would she even _want_ to stay with him, after he cheated on her"? Averman offered his opinion.

"Who knows. I mean he's not exactly Tom Cruise is he"! Connie giggled.

"I don't see why anyone would _want_ to go on this show, all they do is fight, and embarrass themselves on national telly". Six year old Kirsty inputted. She was wise beyond her years, and had an opinion about everything.

"That's international TV, and that's exactly why they go on. Their five minutes of fame". Seventeen year old Howie explained.

They were still watching an hour later, when Averman's dad returned from work. Despite working all the hours God could send, Mr. Averman was a cheerful man. He thought the world of his three kids, and though he constantly wished, he could spend more time with them, he was very proud of how they all pulled together.

"Hey guy's". He greeted them, as he popped his head around the doorway.

"You want some dinner"? Howie asked, twisting his torso, so he could see his dad.

"Love some, thanks, I'm gonna grab shower first though, ok".

After his shower, Mr. Averman sat alone in the kitchen, eating his dinner, and leafing through the mail, before going and joining them all in the living room. He asked each of them, including Connie, who he saw as his part time daughter, what they'd been up to that day. At turned nine thirty, he tucked Kirsty into bed, returning to the living room. Jerry Springer had ended, and they were now engrossed in a program to do with ghosts and haunting's.

"C'mon guys, start wrapping it up, huh". It was only a slight prod, but all three obeyed, and began tidying the room.

"You staying Connie"? Mr. Averman asked. It didn't take a genius to realize the nine year old would be alone for the remainder of the night.

"Nah, I best go home. You never know, thy might have a pang of guilt and decide to come home". She replied.

It always surprised him, when she admitted the lack of interest her parents had in her. It hadn't always been so, when Connie and Les had been small, his ex-wife and Connie's mom, spent a lot of time, caring for the children. Then when, his ex wife had walked out, when Kirsty was little over two years old, Connie's parents also seemed to mentally walk out on their daughter.

"C'mon then, I'll see you home". Mr. Averman offered.

"It's ok pop, I'll take her". Howie offered, opening the door ready.

"Thanks for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow". Connie thanked them, as she slipped her coat over her shoulders.

"You're welcome. You know where we are if you need anything".

Both Averman and his dad watched, as Howie walked Connie across the street, making sure she was inside safely, before running back, wanting to be out of the cold as quickly as possible.

Connie didn't mind having the house to herself. She'd long ago accepted, that whether she liked it or not, she had no choice in the matter. There was only the one person, who knew her true feelings. When she'd first hinted at her loneliness, he took it upon himself to spend more time with her. She resented him for this at first, believing he was only doing it purely out of sympathy, but on closer inspection. She realized, he was doing it much for his own sake too.

After Howie had walked her home. She ran around the house, making sure all the windows and doors were locked. It was a habit she'd gotten herself into, mostly it was out of fear that someone would break in. After checking the house, she turned nearly every single light on, in her own mind, she believed this would discourage any burglars.

Even though she'd got the whole house to herself, she always stayed in her room. It was the one way, she could guarantee that she wouldn't have to face her parents when they first walked through the door.

She began watching Drop Dead Fred, one of her favorite films. She remembered going to see it at the cinema with Averman. Well it was actually Howie who had offered to take them to the cinema, and whilst he'd been to see Terminator 2, with his friends, they'd had to settle for seeing Drop Dead Fred. She'd loved it, and knew Averman had enjoyed it just as much, but was still sour that Howie hadn't allowed them to see Terminator 2. All the way through the film, she'd been thinking how much she wanted a friend like Fred, and it wasn't until the end, when she realized, she had her Fred, Averman was her Fred.

At some point during the film, she must have fallen asleep, waking only upon the slamming of the front door. For those first few seconds of silence, after the door had slammed, panic hit her, was it burglars, had she locked it behind her. Her mind raced, willing herself to remember.

"Oh come off it Trina, he was all over you". She suddenly heard her dad yell.

"And you never have women drooling all over you huh"? Her mom snapped back.

Another normal night in the Moreau household, Connie thought to herself. They'd obviously been for a few drinks with their 'circle' of friends, after work. Shouting and yelling commenced, until Connie could no longer take it. Dressed in only her pajamas, she slipped her sneakers, and a sweater on, before slowly, and silently, pushing open her window. With perfect accuracy, she stepped out onto the porch roof, closing the window behind her, then creeping slowly to the edge. Once on the edge, She'd grab hold of the drain pipe, and slide down to the floor, just like a fireman would on his pole. Once safely on the ground, she ran across the street, and began her ascent of the tree, that lead straight to Averman's window.

Mr. Averman saw all this, as he very often witnessed it. He'd heard Katrina and Pete, Connie's parents come home arguing, and knew what would happen, so he'd gotten out of bed, and watched the whole thing. He knew on some level, he should say something, try to stop her, but he also knew, saying something may cause her to stop coming over like this, of which he didn't want her to. If she felt safe here, then so be it. By seven am, she'd be creeping back home anyway, not for her parents sake, as they probably never noticed her missing. He suspected it was more for his own sake, incase they thought he would disapprove.

As predicted, Averman came down to breakfast alone, Connie long since having returned home, again had he seen her return via the same path she'd taken last night. Averman acted no different to how he normally did, but this was where Mr. Averman had his few minutes of fun.

"You sleep ok last night Shorty". He asked his youngest son.

"Yeah, why"? Averman looked up from his cereal, eyes vaguely resembling those of a deer in headlights.

"Just wondered, Connie's parents were a little noisy coming home again". Was his reply.

"Didn't hear 'em". Averman replied, turning his attention back to his cereal.

Mr. Averman smirked, though he didn't like the fact that he was clearly being lied to, it was a harmless lie, and if he knew his son, he would one day, own up to it, but for now, he'd decided to let them keep their secret.

Later that day, 9 youngsters, skated idly around the thick ice that had covered the old pond. None of them could really skate perfectly, in fact it seemed every other stride would have them sprawled out on the ice. Sure some were better than others, but there wasn't a huge difference in their abilities.

"We suck, we really suck". Terry complained, after climbing up after having everyone fall on top of him, after a face off.

"What were you expecting, for us to play with NHL skill". Karp bit back with a sarcastic comment.

"No, but the ability to skate, would help". Jesse retorted, sticking up from his younger brother.

"Oh, and I suppose you're competition for Wayne Gretzky". Peter joined the argument.

"He could out skate you any day". Guy jumped in to defend Jesse.

Whilst the five of them argued over who was the better skater, and how bad the team was, Connie, Averman, Charlie and Goldberg, stood together watching, slightly amused, at the five boys tossing insults at each other.

"It's like handbags at dawn". Goldberg muttered, high five-ing Averman, and causing some chuckling between the four bystanders.

"We might as well go, I think practice is over for today". Connie sighed.

"You're right", Charlie agreed. "Guy's we're going, see you next practice". He shouted, to the five that were still arguing.

They got no reply, and headed straight to put their street shoes on, still going un-noticed by the remaining five boys on the ice. When they'd each got their street shoes on, Charlie attempted once more at bidding the boys farewell, but again it fell upon deaf ears. The four of them began heading out of the park, chatting easily about different things.

"Hey you guys wanna come to Mickey's, I'm sure my mom could treat us to a round of sodas". Charlie offered.

"I was meant to be helping out at the deli, but hey, I'll just tell my mom, practice over-ran". Goldberg shrugged and headed to Mickey's with the others.

An hour later, Connie and Averman were heading home. Charlie's mom had treat them to, two sodas, and a basket of fries between them. 'Warm you up', she'd said as she placed them in front of them. But now, they were back in the cold, wondering what to do for the rest of the day.

"You know, I don't think Guy likes me being on the team". Connie stated, as they headed back to Averman's.

"What makes you say that"? Averman asked.

"Just the way he keeps looking at me, he barely says two words to me". Connie replied.

"He's just shy, is all". Averman answered.

"Hmm, we'll see". Connie replied.

A few days later, Connie was proved right. Things between Guy, Jesse, Terry, Karp and Peter, where still strained, though they'd decided to agree to disagree in any future events. However Jesse, one of the better players of the group, had decided that because none of them, were particularly good skaters, they'd need to play much smarter hockey, which in Jesse's case meant, crashing and bashing into the other team. The only problem, he stated, was there were no boards to the old pond, which of cause meant landing in the snowy edges. 'Be nice and soft', he'd chuckled. They all looked slightly hesitant at the idea, well everyone except Jesse and Connie, who were both all for it. Five minutes later, Jesse had just about everyone around to the idea, except Terry and Guy, who were being the anchors of the group.

"C'mon, the only way we're gonna stand a chance, is if we're able to stand up to the other teams". Jesse tried persuading them.

"I dunno". Terry replied unsure. "One of us is bound to get hurt".

"And we know who that's gonna be". Guy mumbled.

"Huh, what are you going on about man"? Jesse stated.

"Look, I'll do it, but I'm not being partnered with Connie, I don't want to be the one to hurt a girl". Guy almost whispered.

"Huh, what was that about me"? Connie turned around at the mention of her name.

"Uh, nothing"? Guy stuttered.

"Yeah right, what were you saying"? Connie retorted. "Look it doesn't take a genius to realize that you don't think a _girl_ should be on the team, so you might as well come out and say it".

"I just think you're gonna get hurt, is all". Guy managed to mumble.

"You think _I'm_ gonna"? Connie laughed.

"Well yeah". Guy replied, trying to sound more confident.

With one quick shove, Guy was landing hard on his rear, Connie stood towering above him. Her lips pursed into almost a fine line, her eyes glared at him, yet he was sure he saw a flash of hurt there, almost as though, _he_ had hurt her. That he couldn't bear, as much as he disagreed with her being on the team, he wasn't a malicious person, an the idea he had somehow hurt her, hurt him too.

"We'll see who gets hurt". Connie snapped, her voice sharp enough to cut ice.

With that she skated away, leaving Guy feeling utterly guilty about how he'd behaved. He also began feeling the bruise, from where she'd shoved him, and it hurt.

"So now do you think she's just a girl that's gonna get hurt"? Terry chided, a chuckle present. Guy didn't bother to answer.

"Terry". Jesse called.

"Yeah". Terry replied.

"Shut up". Jesse told him, skating away.

So what do you think? Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!

Joshysgirl : Hmmm, I'm not sure whether you're right or wrong lol. Well I am, I'm just not telling lol. I have to be honest, Charlie isn't completely out of the limelight, there will be a little Charlie action here and there, I mean, you can't write a story without him really can you lol. Anyways thanks for your support and review! Cheers mi dears!

Xcdiva1784 : Ah, are you so right though lol. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, only time will tell that little secret lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

Emily : You really can't stand anything other than Connie/Guy can you? Lol. Well you get a cookie for at last trying to keep your stomach contents down lol. Hmm, you're theory, I wonder if you're right or wrong lol, Hmm, I wonder lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

-00 annapolis 99- : Glad you liked it. Heres your update. Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!

Chapter 3

"He kissed me Ave's, can you believe that"? Connie bounced up and down on the bed.

"Yes Con, I can believe it, like I believed it the first, second, third and twentieth times you told me". Averman sighed, opening one eye slightly, to look at his best friends face. "I also had the pleasure of witnessing it myself".

It had been a year ago since they'd first joined District 5, now known as the Ducks. Connie and Guy had finally put their differences behind them, and had slowly become good friends. It had been obvious to everyone but them, that there was a slight attraction between them, that, all had denied at first, but eventually even they couldn't deny it.

"Now can we _please_ go to sleep"? Averman pleaded.

"Arrr, is someone jealous"? Connie teased, slipping her head under his arm, peering down at him.

"No, someone is not jealous, just tired". Averman sighed, turning his head to see her face inches away from his.

"You know, I still love you more, right". Connie said, sounding more serious than her previous comments. "No-one will ever replace you".

"No-one would want to". Averman chuckled.

"Night Aves". Connie quickly pecked his cheek, before flopping backwards onto the mattress.

"Night Con's". Averman replied, a smile spreading across his face.

Over the past year, the two had become even more inseparable, if that was possible. They'd eventually come clean to Averman's dad about Connie sneaking over, though to their surprise, he seemed unfazed about the revelation, and had simply nodded along with the two of them. With Averman's dad now knowing, Connie seemed to come across at least every other night, if anything, Averman suspected it was because she was lonely.

Later the next day after school, the ducks all met up in the park. With the hockey season well and truly over, and the old pond beginning to thaw, there was nothing to do to keep them occupied.

"We could"…. Peter began to suggest.

"NO"! Everyone cut him off, knowing his suggestion was bound to equal some sort of scheme, that was likely to get most of them grounded.

"How about roller hockey"? Tommy suggested.

"Ugh, I've had enough of hockey for the moment thank you. I feel like I've been living with a stick in my hand recently". Tammy, his older sister retorted.

"I hate to agree, but me too". Jesse admitted, though most of them suspected it was because he had a huge crush on Tammy.

"Well I'm freezing, we can't just sit out here all day". Connie added.

"Me too, I can't feel my toes". Charlie agreed.

"What about the movies"? Guy suggested. His hands in his pockets, he could feel just about the right amount of change.

"I spent my pocket money earlier". Averman replied, also knowing Connie had nothing.

"Ok, how about a movie at my place, my parents are at work, the house is empty, and warm"? Connie jumped from the climbing frame, where she'd been sat.

At this suggestion, everyone seemed to jump to life. Averman however reeled in shock. Connie had never had any of them back to her house before, mainly because her parents wouldn't be too pleased if they found out. They were very private people, well except for when they came home arguing, and they weren't exactly pleased knowing he spent time with Connie there, but the 12 of them, was a totally different story. He wasn't sure about this new idea of Connie's, but with no better suggestion up his sleeve, he just hoped and prayed Connie wouldn't get caught.

"Psst, you sure about this"? Averman managed to hiss, on their way, so as not to arise suspicion.

"Yea, they'll not be home for hours, they never are". She hissed back.

Before they knew it, everyone was hanging their coats up in the hall way, and bounding into the living room. The room wasn't particularly built for 12 of them, but it was better than being out in the cold. Averman kept one eye on Connie, who now seemed to be almost regretting her decision, and kept wandering toward the window, obviously keeping an eye out for her parents. Guy was keeping close to her, but trying to not be so obvious about it.

"Connie your video selection sucks". Karp shouted out.

"And what, your TV cabinet is full of the latest releases". Tammy snapped back.

"Who asked you for your opinion"! Karp glared back.

"Ohh, the Goonies, lets watch this". Terry pulled out a video.

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' rang out. Tammy and Karp continued glaring at each other whenever they caught each others eyes. Connie sat nearest the window, Guy right by her side, though Connie paid little attention to the film. They'd just got to the piano scene, when Connie sat up, alerted by something.

"Shit, you guys, my dads home, you have to go". Connie screeched, jumping up.

"So, we're only watching a film, not like anyone's having make out sessions". Peter replied chuckling.

"Peter, MOVE". Connie dragged him off the sofa by his collar.

Averman began helping shooing everyone out the back door, much to everyone's dislike. But most like Tammy, obliged and dragged them round the side of the house, ready to make a run for it, once Connie's dad entered the house.

"You be ok"? Averman asked, as he pulled his coat on, stood just inside the doorway.

"Yeah". Connie replied, slightly relieved she'd got everyone out of the house.

"See you later then". Averman winked, and jumped down off the porch, then following the others.

Connie made a dash for the living room, jumping heavily onto the couch, just as her dad opened the door. Connie didn't say anything, just continued watching the film, that she'd paid no attention to, so far. Luckily, the room looked pretty much the same, and she could see no tell tale signs that anyone but herself had been here.

"What you doin' home"? Her dad asked.

"It was cold and there was nothing to do", Connie replied, not removing her eyes from where she'd fixed them on the TV screen.

"Aww, it's cold is it"? Her dad mimicked.

Connie chose to ignore him, he was obviously in a bad mood. She turned the TV off, and headed upstairs to her room. The last place she wanted to be was around her dad when he was looking for someone to take his anger out on. She'd just reached the bottom of the stairway, when his voice stopped her in his track.

"Whose is this"? He asked, holding Tommy's jacket up.

"Oh it's Averman's, he leant it me because I was cold". Connie answered quickly.

"What, haven't you got your own coats"? Her dad bit, but began hanging it back up, as Connie sighed, and began climbing the stairs. "You say it was Averman's"? Her dad called.

"Yeah, why"? Connie replied.

"Then why the hell is the name 'Tommy Duncan' written inside"? Her dad snapped. "You better get yourself down here and explain yourself". She could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"I… I guess I just picked the wrong one up without realizing". Connie replied nervously.

"Don't you lie to me, you've had a boy in here haven't you"? He yelled.

"I'm, I'm not lying". Connie stuttered.

"You're just like your mother, a liar. Well I'll tell you this for nothing, my daughter is not going to turn out to be some little tramp". He grabbed her upper arm. "D'ya hear me". He yelled, gripping her arm tightly.

"I'm not lying". Connie screamed, partly in fear, the other part pain.

"Don't yell at me you little slut". His hand thrashed across her face, knocking her to the floor. "Now get to your room, I can't stand to look at you". He yelled, turning and heading toward the kitchen.

Connie sat for a few seconds in shock. Believe it or not, her dad had never struck her before, not once, not even when she was tiny and pushed is patience to the limits. She quickly scrambled to her feet and dashed to her room, before he had chance to return. Tears poured down her cheek, as she rocked back and forth on her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her cheek already felt tight and swollen. She still couldn't quite believe he had really hit her, but yet what hurt most was his words. She was eleven years old, and he already thought she was a tramp or a slut.

"Maybe he's right". She whispered to herself.

It was then she began to believe he was right. She was eleven, and she had a boyfriend. She didn't know any other eleven year olds that had boyfriends, she was forever hanging around boys, in fact the only girl friend she had, was Tammy, and she was no girly girl. And maybe she'd asked for that slap, she yelled at him, she should have just kept her mouth shut. She'd made him get angry with her, she'd brought it on herself.

That night was the first night ever, that she never once thought about sneaking over to Averman's. Even when her parents starting arguing, she never thought about it. Maybe it was her sub-conscious stopping the thought, knowing if she were to go over, how would she explain the swollen cheek, that was bound to be bruised tomorrow, or maybe it was because in her own mind, she'd realized her dad thought she was a slut, because of her closeness with Averman.

Her nights sleep was fitful, her dads words kept repeating in her head, haunting her. The look of hate he held in his eyes when he'd compared her to her mom, and called her a tramp. She couldn't figure out why he seemed to hate her so much. All she'd ever done was love him, and try to make him proud of her. Maybe she just wasn't trying hard enough.

At around 7 am, she heard her parents get up and head off to work. She knew she too should get up, and get ready for school, but for lack of energy, she continued laying in her bed. Half an hour later, she managed to drag herself out of bed, into the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes looked dark underneath, as though she hadn't slept in weeks, her cheek, though now not as swollen, was still angry looking, bruising was slowly creeping around it.

Even at 10, she knew there would be no-way she could explain how her cheek had gotten like that without raising suspicion. There was only one thing she could do for now, and that was to call the school, pretend to be her mom, and claim she was sick.

Deciding that was what she had to do, she walked down the stairs cautiously incase she'd been mistaken and one of her parents were still home. When the coast was clear, she went to the hall phone, opened the address book and found the phone number for the school, and with shaking hands dialed the number.

"Good Morning, Minneapolis Junior High", she recognized the voice as the receptionist immediately.

"Hello, it's Mrs. Moreau speaking". Connie put her most grownup voice on. "I'm just ringing to let you know Connie Moreau won't be attending school for a few days, I think she's aching for the flu, so I'd rather keep her at home". Her hands were shaking with fear of being caught and adrenalin.

"Ok Mrs. Moreau, hope Connie feels better soon. Thank you for calling". And with that the conversation was over.

Connie's next task was to let Averman know as within 15 minutes he would be knocking at her door, expecting to be walking to school with her. He wouldn't be as easy to convince as the school secretary had been, especially after yesterday. But she also knew, that there was no way he could see her face. Deciding she'd just have to call, she dialed his number, hating the fact she would have to lie to him.

"Hello". It was Howie.

"Hey Howie, it's Connie, can you just um tell Averman I don't feel too good today, so I'm not gonna be going to school, and that I'll talk to him later". Connie told him, straining her voice to make herself sound ill.

"Yeah sure thing, hope you feel better". He replied, not once questioning her.

"Thanks, I will. Bye". She answered, putting the phone down with a sigh of relief.

Connie spent the day lounging in her bed, with a bag of ice over her cheek, hoping that would help bring the swelling down some. She watched a few movies of which she'd seen countless number of times, but enjoyed them none the less. By 4 pm, she'd showered and dressed, ready and waiting to allow her parents to believe she'd been to school. The swelling on her cheek was less, but still visible, but even more visible was the bruise that caressed her cheekbone, that was by no means going to have disappeared by tomorrow, meaning another day of lying. Her parents wouldn't be home for another few hours at least, leaving her yet again, to get her own dinner ready. She was just looking in the cupboards, when she heard a knock at the front door. Her heart immediately leapt into her throat. She had a pretty good idea who it was, there really was only the one person that it could be.

"Con, it's just me, come and let me in, it's freezing out here". They shouted through the letterbox.

Her mind raced, what was she meant to do, he was her best friend, she knew he wouldn't buy the 'I'm contagious' crap, that the others would buy.

"Connie Ann Moreau, if you don't let me in this second". He shouted jokingly.

"Just a second", She responded.

Pulling her hair out of the messy bun, and running her fingers through it, messing it even more before heading toward the front door. She looked in the hall mirror as she passed, arranging her hair to cover her cheek slightly, just enough to take the attention away from her bruise.

"Hi". Connie opened the door slightly, making her voice sound weak.

"Hi, you feeling ok". Averman replied, stepping through the door.

"A little better, I still feel a little poorly though". Connie answered.

"You coming to school tomorrow"?

"I dunno yet, I'll see how I feel in the morning".

"Con you gotta, who else a I gonna copy off in math's". He joked.

"I'll think about it". She answered, turning away from him slightly.

"Hey what's that on your cheek"? He asked, after seeing a flash of what he thought looked like a bruise.

"Nothing". Connie replied heading back toward the kitchen.

"Yeah right it's nothing, let me see". He followed her closely.

"There's nothing to see".

"Connie". He grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "If there's nothing to see, why do you have a big purple bruise on your cheek"?

"Oh I felt dizzy this morning, and fell over in my room". Connie lied.

"It looks nasty, you should go to the doctor". Averman could see through the lie.

"It's ok, it really doesn't hurt".

"Doesn't look that way. I'll go get Howie, he can take you to the doctors".

"NO"! Connie shouted, stopping him walking away.

"You didn't really fall over did you"? He asked, seeing her shake her head in answer.

The two friends headed into the living room, where Connie told him everything, from the time he and the others had left, to this morning, and the lies she'd told. He couldn't say he was totally shocked, he'd always thought her dad was a little bit fierce, but like Connie, he'd never really expected his anger to be taken out on her.

"Connie, you have to say something".

"No, it's my fault, I pushed him, I answered him back".

"He should never have hit you".

"Averman, you gotta promise me you'll take this to your grave. It was a one off, he won't do it again, I know he won't". Connie pleaded with him. "If you tell anyone, social services will come and take me away". She wasn't sure how true this was, but the idea of her being taken away, she knew would put him off.

"Ok, but you gotta swear to me, that if it happens again, you'll say something".

"I promise, but it won't". She answered. "You best get out of here though, incase they come home".

"Ok, I'll see you later".

As he left, he wished he'd never promised her to keep quiet. But what could he have done, she was right, she'd be taken away, not just from her parents, but from him.

So what do you think? Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : I don't own a thing, so there!_

_**A/N : I haven't abandoned Finally Found, don't worry, but I dunno, I was just hit by a little inspiration for this earlier today, so hey ho, fingers started going ten to dozen. It hasn't gone completely the way I wanted it to, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it either way, so please R&R to let me know, it is greatly appreciated. Thanks xxxx**_

**Nebula2 **: Yeah, as of late, I've been struck by the Averman bug I think, every time I watch the films he just constantly gets over looked, and you know everyone seems to have him down as the joker, but even the joker can have hidden depths. Glad you like this anyway, and I promise, now I've been hit with a bit of inspiration, I'll try and update more frequently. Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!!

**00mightyaddict99** : Well, I'm kinda hoping I don't have to get to the really sad stuff yet, a few more chapters of attempted funny stuff first hopefully lol. Tommy, now he was one, I think you either loved him or hated, and I admit, I've never truly been a massive fan, but when I started writing about him, I just remembered the sort of cheeky looking face, and it kinda fitted lol. Anyways hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!!

**Hockey-girl90** : Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!!

**Sphinx005** : I know, poor Connie and Averman, but hopefully they'll have a few happy… or at least one happy chapter coming up lol. Though we can't let them get too happy can we lol. Anyways hope you enjoy this, thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!!

**Spikeyhairgood** : Well lets hope you keep getting caught up in this story then huh? I know, I think Connie and Averman are pretty cute together, though I'm not sure whether I could write them as a couple, they strike me as being too different to be a couple, but hmmm, I dunno, maybe an idea for future use lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. Cheers mi dears!!

Chapter 4

After that day, Averman watched Connie like a hawk, but true to his word, he never broke his promise. Many times he'd come close to telling his dad, but the fear that Connie would be taken into care, crept into his mind, keeping him silent. To date, he hadn't seen any signs of her being beaten, though he wasn't sure whether she'd tell him even if she had. Their friendship stayed as equally strong, though some days they saw little of each other, since Connie had begun spending even more time with Guy, and he now had a part time job at the local cinema.

Connie still snuck across at night with regularity, but never returned in the early morning like she used to. Now Mr. Averman knew, there really wasn't any need. Unsurprisingly her parents had never even noticed, much to Mr. Averman's annoyance. How they couldn't care was beyond him. Their only daughter was 12, still far too young to be caring for herself in the ways she did. Much like his son, he often wanted to report them to social services, but the consequences were dire, Connie would be taken away. Though he knew she would be properly cared for, the chances of her staying in the area, were slim. Knowing this, in many ways he became responsible for her, talking to her teachers at parents evenings, even giving her pocket money and leaving Averman extra lunch money. He worried about her like he did his own children, more so in some cases.

"So, Charlie says Jan spoke to Coach Bombay, and the Doctors don't think he'll be able to play professional hockey anymore". Connie told Averman, as they both headed toward the park.

"Maybe he'll come back home in time for the season to start, so he can coach us again". Averman replied hopefully.

"I don't think he'll be in any rush to coach hockey Aves, his own hockey career has just ended, it'd be like rubbing salt in the wound".

"We can hope". He replied cheerfully. "So you meeting Guy then"?

"Yeah, in a little while. Are you working, 'cause if you are, we might come see you". She replied, seeing him nod.

10 minutes later, they both headed in separate directions, Connie to meet Guy and Averman headed into work. She watched him walk away, before turning and walking sedately toward her and Guy's meeting spot. Though she was nearly 2 hours early, it was either sit on a nearby park bench, or head on back home, where she knew her dad was working from home for the day. In the 6 months that had past since the day her dad had hit her, her relationship with him became even more strained. She stayed clear of him at all possible times, though admittedly, she didn't have to work very hard, since he was rarely home. Her mother had never picked up any hint of problems between the 2, this more than anything bewildered Connie. Her own mom, who was meant to be able to tell when things are wrong, had no idea.

Sitting on the nearest bench, Connie watched the world and others pass her by. She had long ago learnt, that just because someone looked carefree, didn't necessarily mean they were. Just like her, people could be very clever in the way they hid their problems from the world. Maybe that was what was wrong, there were just too many good actors in the world.

"Hey! You're early too huh"? A voice spoke, startling her.

"Oh hey. Yeah, I walked part of the way with Averman, and there just wasn't much point in heading back on home".

"Bit early to be meeting up with Averman. If I'd have been you, I'd have opted for the extra half an hour in bed". Guy stated sitting next to her.

"Well Averman kinda woke me up getting ready for work, so I thought I might as well have some company half way here". She told him, receiving an odd look from Guy. "What"?

"Averman woke you up getting ready for work"?

"Yeah"! Connie replied, then it finally dawned on her what he was getting at. "I stayed at Avermans last night, by the time we finished watching films, it was late, and my parents were already in bed". She excused herself. There really was no need for Guy to know the real reason why, or the fact she practically lived with Averman already.

"Oh". Was the only reply he gave.

Averman's day hadn't started exactly how he'd wanted. After arriving at work and found himself on ticket duty, a job he hated simply because it was the school vacation and there always seemed to be some high school student that tried getting in with an old ticket stub. He'd been at work exactly 20 minutes when he'd heard the familiar noise, but couldn't exactly place it.

"Averman, C'mon let's go". He looked up to see Charlie waving his arms at him.

"But… but… but". He stuttered.

"Yeah c'mon". Jesse hollered.

After trying to explain to his boss that he really needed the rest of the day off, which took a full 15 minutes of constant babbling, Averman finally dashed out of work, and the 3 friends skated hap-hazardly through the mall, weaving in and out of the patrons, and annoying more than one security guard, who had no chance of keeping up with them. Charlie having only briefly told them what was going on, lead the way, speeding down back streets, dodging cars that drove by and more than once nearly knocking pedestrians over.

"Where are we going now"? Averman shouted, as they cornered a tight bend at high speed.

"We've gotta get Connie and Guy". Charlie called back, as they skated down the road that lead to the river docks.

Upon on finding them over looking the fast moving river, Charlie pulled out the Duck whistle, blowing on it hard, startling the 2 out of their almost lip locking embrace. Connie immediately pulled away, turning to find her best friends stood watching them.

"The Quack attack is back Jack". Averman called to them.

"I was this close". Guy called back, as Connie stepped quickly away, hurrying to join their friends, as she called to him to hurry.

As the two friends joined them, pulling on their skates and helmets, Charlie filled them in on what was happening, and deciding who the next person was they had to collect. After picking up both Goldberg and Adam, unsure of where Fulton would be, they skated to the only place they could think of to look, the park. Little did they know that the were being watched carefully by 3 of the hawks players. Before they even got to them however, Fulton arrived saving the day, causing total Duck mayhem.

The day seemed to fly by, with so much information being thrown at them. Each were given a letter for their parents including a consent form, yet Averman couldn't miss the flash of disappointment in Connie's eyes but not wanting to bring anymore attention to it at that moment, he let her be, knowing they would talk on the skate home.

"You gonna tell me why the long face"? Averman asked, as they skated slowly home.

"I'm not gonna be able to go to the Goodwill Games with you guys". She replied, avoiding looking at him.

"Why'd you say that"?

"You really think my parents are just gonna up and let me go"? She looked at him, sadness filling her features.

"We'll work something out, I promise".

Although Averman had never promised something to her before, and not been able to deliver, she really couldn't see how he was going to be able to keep this promise. In the pit of her stomach, she knew her parents would take 1 look at the letter, and laugh. They had never fully supported her playing hockey, why should they start now. Although she knew they wouldn't notice her absence, and probably wouldn't care that she wasn't around, in their eyes, she probably didn't deserve it.

After eating yet another meal at Avermans, and she sat listening to Averman tell his Dad all about the games. The excitement clear in his voice, Mr. Averman hadn't even had chance to write the letter, before his youngest son was thrusting the consent form in his face. Promising to read through everything, then sign, Mr. Averman took one look at the glum look on Connie's face, and knew exactly why she had been so quiet since he had arrived home earlier.

"I'll talk to your parents Connie honey, 1 way or another, I'll do my very best to get you there, ok"?

Though her face brightened a little, He could see the worry in her eyes. It literally broke his heart, a young 12 year old girl, should not feel the pressures she felt. He was going to move heaven and earth to get her to LA with the others. The poor kid needed a break in life. He had always thought his own 3 children went without, and had suffered throughout his divorce, but it was noting really compared to the daily let downs Connie endured from her own parents.

"Hello Gordon, it's Keith Averman". Mr. Averman spoke softly into the phone, as he gently closed the living room door, once the kids had all gone to bed. "I'm sorry for calling so late".

"No, no not at all, what can I do for you Mr. Averman"?

"You put up with my kids, it's Keith". Mr. Averman corrected him.

"Kids"? Gordon asked, slightly confused.

"Well yes, that's what I'm calling about. You see, as you're probably aware, Les and Connie, are good friends, and we live right across the street from Connie's um… home".

"Ah, I think I know where this is going". Gordon confided. "But I think you better fill me in".

"I don't think you need to be a genius to work out that Connie's parents are not exactly the most caring, hence the reason, their 12 year old daughter is asleep upstairs, as we speak, and I believe it is safe to say, her parents haven't noticed, or cared, that it's now 11pm, and she hasn't arrived home". Mr. Averman spoke candidly.

"Huh, I honestly didn't realize it was that bad".

"Unfortunately, I don't think many people have". Mr. Averman said sadly. "I love her like one of my own, and I am willing to do anything for her. We've always done ok so far, but this Junior Goodwill Games, well it quite clearly has me stumped. I know her parents, will not be willing to sign the consent form".

"That's why I have 1 letter and consent form left! I bet she never even picked one up". Gordon thought aloud. "Ok, so here's what I'll do, I make a few calls in the morning, and if we can possibly meet somewhere for a chat either tomorrow or whenever is good for you".

Within another few minutes, the meeting plans were in place, and Mr. Averman put the phone down feeling relieved. Gordon was quite clearly batting for Connie in his corner, and having a lawyer as good as Gordon on his side, a slight confidence arose in him.

A few days later, Connie and Averman arrived home, after spending the day in he park with the ducks. They were all due to depart for Taylor Falls in Wisconsin, to meet the 5 new players that were joining them. Connie still hadn't asked her parents, and she had no immediate plans to either, she already knew the answer. Mr. Averman had told her every day though, that he was sorting something, As much as she wanted to believe him, she knew there was little he could do. Her parents wouldn't listen to him, and without them signing her consent form, it looked like she was doomed to spend her summer in Minnesota, watching her friends play hockey on the TV, probably sat in the skate shop with Jan.

"Kids, can you come in here a second". Mr. Averman shouted when they entered the house.

"Coach, what are you doing here"? Averman asked immediately on entering the living room.

"Well, your Dad brought a few things to my attention regarding your parents Connie". Gordon began explaining, seeing the young girl immediately cast her eyes downward.

"Yeah, sorry Coach, but I can't come". Connie began to say.

"But you can, and are". Mr. Averman told her, feeling a strange sort of pride, as he watched her face brighten into a smile, though a faint look of disbelief remained in her eyes.

He supposed she had been let down so many times before, that she was unsure whether to actually believe that there was light at the end of the tunnel. Just looking at her though, he knew all the hours Gordon had spent on the phone, and all the secret conversations he had, had with the hockey coach, had been more than worth it. He would have done no less for one of his own children, and Connie, he had begun to see, was also practically one of his own.

"Without going into too many details, I can assure you Connie, you have full permission to go, your consent form has been signed". Gordon told her, nodding to reassure her, he was telling her the truth.

"But who? I know my parents haven't agreed"?

"Loopholes Connie"! Gordon told her with a broad smile. "You are going to spend the summer with your Grandmother in North Carolina. The same Grandmother has given her consent for you to go to the Junior Goodwill Games".

Connie couldn't remember being more relieved and happy at the same time. Gordon and Mr. Averman had gone a little further into the details, but everything after being told she was definitely going to LA with the others, was completely lost on her. She didn't care about details, or the fact that her parents would know the moment she left for Wisconsin. All that mattered was she was going, she was going to the Junior Goodwill Games, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she was going to make the most of it.

"I can't believe you Dad went to so much trouble for me". Connie whispered to Averman later that night, as they lay in bed, supposedly sleeping.

"Yeah, he is pretty amazing". Averman agreed.

Mr. Averman stood on the other side of the door, smiling widely. This was a moment he would honestly treasure for the rest of his life. He supposed this was the moment, he truly began to feel as though Connie was his daughter, and he knew he would put himself through hell and back for her, just like he would Howie, Les and Kirsty.

_**PLEASE R&R!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Don't own it, so save your time and don't attempt suing lol

A/N : Ok, so here were are again, this chapter is much longer than the previous ones, so hope you all like it, and please R&R!!

Chapter 5

A few days after Gordon Bombay had called round, Connie packed her bag, her parents not seeming to care where she was going, and she doubted they had even tried to argue with her Gran, when she had called and told them she wanted Connie to come and spend the summer with her. They would probably be pleased to see the back of her. Gordon had explained that if, and to her, it seemed one big if, her parents were to question how she ended up in LA playing in the Junior Goodwill Games, then her reasoning would be that her Gran received a phone call from him, and she had given Connie permission to go.

It all seemed rather surreal to Connie, that only a mere few days ago, she had been determined that there was no possible way for her to go, and now, here she was, sat on a minibus with all her friends, on the way to Wisconsin, for a few days of training. They had been told that they were going to be having 5 new players joining them, to replace Terry, Tommy, Tammy, Peter and Karp. None were too sure why Gordon had been forced to cut 5 of the original ducks from the team, but all suspected it had something to do with having to have players from all across the States, rather than just Minnesota.

Connie secretly was hoping for another girl to be joining them, though she didn't mind being the only girl, but at least when Tammy was on the team, she had someone to relate to, to have a break from the guys with. She also wasn't too keen of the idea that if there weren't any other girls going to be on the team, she would have to have her own room. It was rare for her to sleep in a room on her own these days, since most of her nights were spent in Averman's room, though no-one but he knew that, and she knew even if there were no other girls, she wouldn't be able to sneak into the boys rooms.

After arriving in Wisconsin, they were taken straight to the rink they would be training in, and told to suit up. Though the locker room now lacked 5 of the original team, it non the less felt the same. Charlie, Fulton, Adam and Jesse were tucked away in the corner, talking quietly, and she knew they were talking tactics, and about the new players they were acquiring. Averman was pretending to interview Goldberg, and she and Guy sat quietly changing into the protective padding. Ever since Connie had told Guy that she had spent the night at Averman's, he had been rather quiet towards her. But with her having worries about even getting to come to the JGG with them, his quietness had fallen to the back of her mind.

"Right gang, lets hit the ice". Gordon bellowed as he entered the room.

The team filed out, following Charlie onto the ice, where they skated a few laps to warm up. None of them having played or practiced properly over the summer, it felt oddly strange to be back out skating properly, but a feeling Connie, and she imagined the others, relished. This had been the sport that had brought them all together. If they had nothing else in common, they had ice hockey, and she dearly hoped they always would.

After 10 minutes, Gordon whistled for them to stop, calling for them to all come in. Obediently they did so, gathering around him, before noticing 5 players step out on the ice. All 5 had different shirts on, indicating that none came from the same team. Mr Tibbles introduced them all. They all in their own ways looked impressive, Averman even quipping something in Guy's ear about the boy from Miami, before Guy elbowed Averman causing him to fall. Rolling her eyes, Connie continued paying attention to the other players. They all looked pretty good, probably better than them in some ways, but they all had something different to bring to the table, hopefully making them even better.

Even after the long practice, where they were tied together and rounded up by Dwayne Robertson, there was still a slight tension between the boys. It felt like something akin to protection against the 'invaders', wanting to prove that they didn't need outsiders to help them, or maybe it was just the male testosterone competitive streak waking up in them.

The only player Connie seemed unsure of was Dean Portman, he seemed too much like a big goon. He undeniably could play hockey, she'd seen him during practice, but she did wonder if, when they were playing the other teams, whether he would actually play or goon it up. Either way, she knew they would probably need him against the bigger teams, she'd heard Charlie and Adam commenting on what a good team Germany seemed to have, which to her translated as a much bigger team.

The 2 girls wandered tiredly into their room, that would be there's for the next few days. There was an awkwardness between them, neither had barely spoken 2 words to each other since leaving the rink. Putting her bags down next to the door, Connie looked around the room. It was spacious, light and airy. There was a window on the far wall, and either side of it were 2 single beds. Opposite the foot of each bed, against the wall, where 2 closets, to the left of the room was another door and upon quickly glancing inside, Connie could see a small bathroom.

"Which bed do you want"? Julie Gaffney asked politely.

"I don't mind, whichever you don't want". Connie answered.

Julie slowly picked her bags up and headed to the bed on the right, gently placing her bags on the bed, before sitting down and facing the room. Connie followed suite, placing her bags on her bed, before sitting and facing Julie. Both girls smiled widely at each other, before beginning to laugh at how they both seemed to be tiptoeing around each other.

"Man, I was so nervous that I was going to be the only girl". Julie sighed.

"Me too, kind of". Connie laughed. "I mean we had another girl, Tammy on the team before, but she and I never really spent much time together, but I just knew I didn't want to be the only girl with a group of guys".

The more Connie and Julie spoke, the more Connie began liking her. Julie came from a normal working class family, she had an older brother who was due to start college in Chicago, he wanted to be a doctor and she had an older sister who was a senior in high school who wanted to be a fashion designer. Her dad was a doctor, and her mom was a teacher. Her childhood had been pretty much like her own except her parents were hands on when it came to caring for her. Her dad hardly ever missed her games back home, and was planning on listening in through the radio whilst she was away. Unlike her however, her friends back home mainly consisted of girls, even her hockey team was an all girls team. Connie learnt that Julie was slightly nervous about playing on an all boys team, but Connie assured her though that she would be fine, and to not take any crap from them.

"I love Keanu Reeves, he was so hunky in Speed". Connie admitted, as they read magazines together before lights out, that night. "Averman was not impressed when I made him sneak into the multiplex with me to see it when it came out".

"You and Averman seem pretty close, is there something going on between you 2". Julie asked smiling.

"Me and Averman, that' just a little bit ugh". Connie laughed, scrunching her face up at the thought. "We're just friends, I've known him all my life, he's like the brother I never had really. I actually go out with Guy though".

"Guy, you and Guy are together. Excuse me for saying this, but you don't seem very"… She paused, searching for the right word.

"Together". Connie suggested, receiving a nod from her. "Yeah, I don't know right now, he's been quiet with me for a few weeks, I think he might be a little jealous of Averman, though I honestly have no idea why. It isn't like Averman has only just come on the scene, I knew Averman long before I even met Guy".

"Boys". Julie laughed.

Over the following 3 weeks, the 2 girls became much closer, finding they both had similar tastes in films, music and hobbies. Julie sat regularly at night listening to Connie as she told her how weird Guy was being toward her. It seemed like he didn't want to be around her full stop right now, preferring to go off and do other things with the guys, rather than spend time with her. He hadn't even been bothered when she had gone to the movies with Julie, Luis, Averman and Goldberg. Of course she had only invited Goldberg, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist buying all the snacks, and she would be able to help herself to his goodies. Guy was definitely an enigma to her right now, but secretly she could have cared less. She was enjoying her time just playing hockey, and spending the remainder of her summer with her friends. Guy and his problems could wait until they returned home, which wouldn't be long until they did.

After the competition was over, all the team returned to Taylor Falls in Wisconsin for a few days before they would all be returning to their homes. Numbers and email addresses were exchanged, along with promises to keep in touch, but Connie knew she and Julie would. Out of all the girls she knew, and were friends with, none had ever been so close to her, as she and Julie had become. With uncertainty when they would all be together again, or if they were all together again, the team had one last night, camping out in the woods along with Coach Bombay, Miss McKay, Mr Tibbles and Jan. It turned out to be a fun night, and even Guy seemed to be back to his normal self, making sure he got the seat by Connie's side. The night had been filled with singing, telling ghost stories, and jokes, all the time being sat around the camp fire, before retiring to their tents. It couldn't have ended a better way for any of them.

Even after arriving back home, her parents never once asked her about how her 'vacation' had been. She doubted they even cared. Unlike Julie who had called her parents every other night to tell them what she was up to, Connie had gone the full 3 weeks without speaking to them. She had called her Grandma a few times, who informed her, her parents hadn't called, and she didn't seem surprised either, but was glad that Connie was enjoying the trip. She had called her Grandma the moment she arrived home, thanking her for giving her permission to go, and telling her about the competition in greater detail. She often wished her Grandma lived closer, but at the very least, visiting her was the best excuse she had for getting away from her parents.

Life returned back to normal pretty quickly. The last few weeks of summer were spent hanging out with the Minnesota ducks, relishing the freedom before school started. Connie once again spent her nights in the Averman household, going un-noticed by her parents. The only time she did actually go home was to shower and change her clothes, but even then since she did her own laundry, her absence didn't mean a thing. Guy had returned to his old self, though every so often he had days where he avoided Connie like the plague. In her emails, Julie assured her, or rather tried to, that it was just what pre-teen boys did.

Eventually, the team were back in school, their senior year in the Junior high. At 13 years of age, all the boys had seemed to have shot up in height, now all towering above her, whereas before she had been either taller, or practically the same level. Jesse had moved away, after his Dad had been relocated to Oregon. Jesse had been non too happy about the move, but realizing no amount of attitude would change his parents minds, he begrudgingly bid his goodbyes to his friends. Though Adam went to a private Junior High School, he seemed to becoming a much more permanent fixture in their neighbourhood after school, often eating dinner at Charlie's.

"I'm expecting a call from Julie, so I'll be over to do homework soon". Connie told Averman, as she crossed the street, heading to her own house.

She and Julie took it turns to call each other once a month, though emails were sent back and forth with regularity, they could never fully delve into intricate details like speaking to each other could. Connie looked forward to speaking with her, even though they had only spent 3 weeks together, Julie had fast become one of her closest friends, though she didn't know as much about her life as Averman did, but she had felt confident enough to tell Julie exactly what her home life was like.

She walked into her house, to find, not the usual emptiness, but empty boxes piled in every possible space. She could hear her Dad talking to someone, and since she couldn't hear any replies, she assumed he was on the phone. Moving around the boxes, she followed the voice until she came to stand in front of him in the kitchen. He was furrowing through the drawers looking for something, though most of his attention was on the conversation he was currently having. He had yet to see Connie, and though she wasn't hiding, she knew her Dad wouldn't see her for all the boxes, unless he moved closer.

"Oklahoma might be a dump George, but it's more money". Her Dad spoke sharply. "And it's away from here".

"Oklahoma". Connie whispered, tears brimming in her eyes in the realisation of what her Dad meant.

Slowly she backed away from the kitchen, quickly heading for the door. She didn't want to move to Oklahoma. All her friends where here, Averman was here. No she definitely wasn't moving to Oklahoma, they'd just have to leave her here, they couldn't force her go. Wild thoughts ran around her mind, excuses for them not to move. She needed Avermans help.

"Hey, you"! Her Dads voice bellowed. "Don't you dare leave this house, you little slut".

Connie turned slowly, seeing her Dad stood in the doorway, his eyes staring harshly at her. His body seemed tense, and his fist was balling up by his side. She was immediately scared. She had seen her Dad angry before, but now, he seemed to have gone past anger, and hit furious, yet she was unsure why, she hadn't even said a word to him.

"I warned you months ago, that I would not stand my daughter to become some little tramp". His voice was harsh, as he strode fiercely toward her.

"I… I haven't done anything". Connie whimpered.

"I… I haven't done anything". Her Dad mimicked. "Don't you dare lie to me". With one quick swing, his fist came crashing down on her cheek, causing her to fall against the wall.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and dragged her toward the hall mirror where he forced her to look at herself and him in the reflection. His eyes looked even more furious than they had seconds before, and it was then Connie realized the punch was only the beginning. Tears streamed down her face, in pain and fear.

"Look at yourself, you're nothing but a little slut". He pushed her forcefully into the mirror, her face smashing against the glass. "Get out of here, I don't wanna even look at you". He spat, as he spun on his heel . "And I best not catch you talking to that Mendoza kid ever again, you got it". Were his parting words.

Connie slowly picked herself up from the floor, she could feel blood trickling down her face, and the pain was making her feel dizzy, but she knew she had to get to her room before her Dad came back. Once in the relative safety of her room, she flung her school bag to the floor, and made her way to her window. As she was pushing it open, she noticed her computer had been turned on, and someone had been going through her emails. Her Dad had obviously been going through them, and opened one from Luis, it had a photo of herself, Julie and Luis attached. Luis had his arms around both herself and Julie.

Forgetting the photo, she continued opening her window. She had to get out of the house. She had to get help. As she climbed out of her room, she couldn't remember a time where she had been both as quite and careful. Normally it hadn't mattered how much noise she had made, her parents never noticed, but she dreaded to think what her Dad would do if he realized what she was doing. Having made it to the ground safely, she ran as fast as she could across the street, before climbing up into Avermans room. She knew he was in there since she could hear his music.

"It's about time you showed up, I need you to do my math for me". Averman chuckled, not even turning as he heard her climb through his window,

Not hearing her quip a reply, he spun around on his chair, to be greeted by the sight of her face covered with blood from an open wound, tears streaming from her eyes, and her skin pale and clammy. He took another minute to process exactly what he was seeing, before without a word, he grabbed her hand and dove down the stairs, rushing to the front door.

"Kirsty, get in here". He shouted, the urgency in his voice leaving no room for her to argue.

As soon as she got over the threshold, he yanked her inside, letting go of Connie hand, and slamming the door closed, locking it securely. Before his little sister could ask what was happening, Averman grasped her upper arms, telling her to quickly go around the house and make sure all the windows and doors were locked. Realizing her brother was deadly serious, she dashed off following his commands. Grasping Connie's hand once again, he lead her into the kitchen, motioning for her to sit at one of the chairs. To Connie he seemed almost calm and in control, but she knew him well enough to know deep inside he felt as panicked and scared as she did.

After wetting a clothe, he turned and as gently as possibly pressed his firmly over her cut. It stung like hell, bringing fresh tears. He took her hand, and placed it over the clothe, wanting her to hold It there. Dizziness was really starting to take hold of her, and Avermans flustered movements weren't really helping.

"Hi, yeah this is Les Averman, I need you to get a message to my Dad for me". She heard him speak, realizing he had called his Dad. "Can you just tell him, I need him to come home quickly, thanks".

He turned back to her, almost as though he was analyzing her. He slowly moved toward her, pulling a chair up and sitting in front of her. His eyes were full of concern. She was dying for him to crack a joke or make a stupid comment, but she knew he had none. For once, Lester Averman was speechless. He carefully removed her hand, checking the cut. Finding it still bleeding slightly, he replaced her hand, letting out a sigh. A feeling of dread was taking over her, sickness rising in her throat. Thoughts of what was going to happen flew around wildly in her mind, she doubted she was going to be going to Oklahoma with her parents now, but the only other place she could go was to her Gran's in North Carolina.

"I knew we should never have kept quiet last time". Averman told her gently.

She knew he was right. God she hated it when he was, but they both knew why they hadn't said anything. It was for the same reason she wished she could keep quiet this time too. She was more scared of what would happen to her now that they were speaking up, rather than what would happen if they didn't. Though the pain was almost excruciating, causing waves of nausea and dizziness, it was a pain she could deal with if she needed to, if it meant everything else remained the same.

Looking over Averman's shoulder, she saw 9 year old Kirsty, slowly enter the room, informing them both that all the windows and doors were now locked. She could see the worry etched in the little girls face, and immediately felt guilty for causing it. Reaching closer, she took her hand, and gently tugged her into her lap. Kirsty had always been wiser than her years, and Connie knew that it wouldn't take a lot for her to at least figure out there was something seriously wrong.

"Listen, Kirst, we're sorry for scaring you, but we just need you to stay inside, at least until your Dad gets home, ok". Connie tried to explain, but fell short of words, before opting to be as vague as possible.

Nodding, Kirsty, got up and headed into the living room, where they heard her turn the TV on. It wasn't on loudly, but both were grateful of her lack of need for answers right now. She would probably ask them later, but for now, she seemed to understand the less she knew, the better.

"Trust a 9 year old to be so nonchalant about everything". Averman commented quietly.

"Averman, have you been reading the dictionary again"? Connie asked, trying her hardest to lighten the mood.

"This isn't the time for joking Con".

"It's the perfect time Averman". Connie replied stubbornly. "When you joke, all is right with the world, and right now, I need to at least believe everything is going to be ok". Tears slowly entered her brown orbs.

"It is going to be ok". He told her, though his voice was void of the confidence she was dying to hear.

"You really are a terrible liar Averman". Connie chuckled gently.

A few moments later, there was a banging on the door. Both froze, fearing it was Connie's dad, having realized she wasn't in her room. Averman slowly crept from his seat, and down the hall, trying his hardest to make as little a noise as possible, just in-case it was her Dad. The last thing they needed was for him to realize they were actually home. Kirsty following suite, crept back down the hall toward Connie, in-case whoever it was looked through the living room window and saw her.

"Les, it's me Dad".

Averman let out a huge sigh of relief, before dashing forward toward the door, and speedily unbolting it. Letting his dad in, he saw the panic on his face, but quickly relocked the door behind him. The last thing they needed was Connie's dad just walking right in. He obviously didn't think twice about his actions, so there was no-way he was going to risk the lunatic walking straight in.

"Where's Kirsty? Is she ok"? Mr. Averman asked, his eyes trying to read his sons face.

"Kirsty's fine dad, she's in the kitchen with Connie". Averman began to explain.

Before he could explain, his dad shot toward the kitchen, as though he needed to see his daughter was ok with his own eyes. Nothing though could have prepared him for what he saw.

Ohhhh thought I'd leave it there lol. PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
